What means to stare at him
by Ginny PoshSpice
Summary: Una chica se encuentra mirando al chico que se encuentra sentado delante de ella. pensando en lo que podría hacer estando con él.


Cuantas veces no hemos visto al chico que nos gusta y que está sentado frente a nosotras, y nos damos cuenta de que no lo estamos mirando si no contemplándolo.

Disclamer: No me pertenece na' de Harry Potter.

Nota del autor: Bueno, este es un pequeño One shot que se me vino a la cabeza. Espero les guste.

Cualquier semejanza con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.

What means to stare at him

(Lo que significa mirarlo)

El día de hoy la gente esta haciendo muchas cosas a pesar del calor. Un pequeño niño juego con su perro. Una madre intenta entrar a su automóvil. Gente entrando y saliendo del metro. Semáforos se ponen en siga. Helicópteros y aviones vuelan sobre la ciudad. Nadie parece percatarse que alrededor de toda esa gente normal se encuentran otro tipo de gente no tan normal.

Muy al norte del país se encuentra un colegio, el cual si eres un ser humano común y corriente, no lo notarías, pero si no es así, te darías cuenta que ahí esta, imperturbable. El enorme castillo se encuentra cerca de un pueblito donde la gente no tan normal, lleva sus cotidianas vidas.

Varios magos y brujas, caminan sobre las empedradas calles. Una mujer regordeta les sirve el té a sus clientes. Un cantinero espera recargado a que un cliente pase por la puerta del pub. En otro pequeño pub una mujer esta apurada en atender a todos sus clientes. Pero ahorita no nos importa lo que esta pasando en el pueblo. Nos importa lo que está pasando en el castillo que esta cerca de este pueblo.

El castillo, es una escuela de magia reconocidísima alrededor del mundo. Varias generaciones de jóvenes magos y brujas han llegado a estudiar a este colegio. Pero en este momento parece ser que no sucede nada fuera de lo normal. En el lago de este castillo, jóvenes magos y brujas juegan alrededor del lago, viendo saltar al calamar gigante. Un chico y una chica, están escondidos del sol debajo de la sombra de un árbol, él le dice algo, que provoca que la chica ría. Una chica llora al enterarse que su novio la había estado engañando.

En el día más caluroso de la primavera. La gente hace muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Pero en este momento quien nos interesa, es una chica de pelo castaño, que en este momento se encuentra dentro de la clase más aburrida del curso, historia de la magia. El salón esta hecho para que no importando donde se siente uno, este pueda escuchar y ver al maestro. La chica en cuestión, se encuentra sentada junto a la ventana en el segundo nivel de asientos. Trae el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Los rizos que logran salir de su cola de caballo caen delicadamente alrededor de su cara. Pero a pesar de eso, ella pasa su mano izquierda por su cabello y lo pone detrás de su oreja. Muerde una pluma retractil, a pesar de poder utilizar plumas y tinta, ella sigue prefiriendo utilizar las plumas muggles para tomar apuntes. Mueve su pierna derecha con nerviosismo. Esta escuchando lo que dice su maestro e intenta tomar apuntes, pero por más que lo hace no logra concentrarse. Su mirada está perdida en un chico sentado delante de ella.

(Nota del autor: (como me encanta hacer esto. Pero necesito explicar) su salón es uno que es como tipo auditorio se empieza en la fila más alta y así se va bajando sucesivamente, aunque bueno, aquí solo son cuatro filas. Hermione se encuentra en la tercera, y delante de ella esta Ron sentado con Harry en la segunda, así que Hermione está mirando ligeramente hacía abajo.)

En que me quede ah si.

Su mirada estaba perdida en chico sentado delante de ella. El cual estaba recargado en la mesa dormitando.

El chico en cuestión, era bastante alto y guapo. Su cabello rojo fuego se notaba más que ningún otro en su salón. Sus ojos azules se encontraban en este momento cerrados, ya que el chico, estaba recargado en la mesa dormitando.

Pero esta no era la primera vez que la chica lo miraba. Ya se había encontrado varías veces mirándolo no solo dormitar, sino también mientras hacía otras cosas.

Pero la primera vez que se quedo mirándolo, no más bien contemplándolo, fue cuando era pequeña, y acababa de entrar a ese colegio de magia y hechicería.

Sin amigos y nada que hacer, solía sentarse hasta delante de las filas de los salones, sin oportunidad de ver a nadie más que al maestro. Pero en una ocasión, se retraso porque había pasado al baño, su primer periodo había comenzado esa mañana. Y la clase a la que había llegado tarde, era historia de la magia. La chica pidió disculpas debido a su retraso, y entro al salón. Pero al percatarse de que los asientos de la primera fila que solía utilizar estaban ocupados, no tuvo de otra más que sentarse en el mismo lugar en el que estaba en este momento. La chica sin preocuparse saco sus cosas de la mochila, y empezó a tomar apuntes cuando lo noto, o más bien lo miro.

El se pasaba despreocupadamente una mano por la cabeza mientras bostezaba.

Extrañamente la chica no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

Al principio, creyó que estaba mal por no mirarlo, sino contemplarlo. Pero después cada vez que lo miraba se imaginaba lo que sería estar con él. Que la besara. A pesar de los comentarios que él hacía y los cuales le dolían, no dejaba de mirarlo en las clases en que podía hacerlo.

Después de que él chico en cuestión le salvara la vida, junto con otro chico de cabello negro, ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente; se convirtió en su amigo.

Ya no le era tan difícil quedársele mirando. O bueno, ya no le importaba tanto que la cacharan mirándolo.

En varias ocasiones el chico le preguntaba porque lo miraba, a lo que la chica siempre le respondía que no lo miraba, que eran imaginaciones suyas.

Durante los últimos cinco años, se quedaba contemplándolo durante las clases en las que podía, todas las veces que podía. Había algo en él que hacía que a ella le gustara mirarlo.

Pero volviendo al presente. La chica lo mira dormitar. Ya ha dejado de morder su pluma, sus manos están recargadas sobre de la mesa y sostienen su cabeza. Sonríe dulcemente, piensa en lo mucho que le gustaría verlo dormir así junto a ella. Ahora no piensa en que él solo la bese, piensa en que otras cosas puede hacer él. Se imagina a si misma siendo besada por él, con sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, se imagina sus manos alrededor de su cintura, se imagina siendo cargada y siendo llevada un cuarto, a una cama, se imagina…

Pero no siempre ha tenido tanta suerte mirándolo. En una ocasión en quinto año. Ella se encontraba, sentada en el salón de clases de defensa contra las artes obscuras. No tenía nada que hacer, el libro ya lo había leído, y el trabajo que les habían encargado ya lo había terminado. El chico pelirrojo, se encontraba sentado delante de ella. Y la chica lo estaba mirando. Cuando su maestra que parecía un sapo le pregunto:

"Señorita Granger podría decirnos ¿Qué es lo que mira tan encantada?"

"Ahh…yo…"

"O será que el señor Weasley nos responda esa pregunta."

Todos comenzaron a reír, y lo único que ella hizo, fue ponerse roja como un tomate.

A la chica no se le podía olvidar ese incidente.

Tocaron. La clase había finalizado.

La chica se levanto y salió del salón. Pero antes de que la chica se alejara, el chico pelirrojo la detuvo. La chica no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle que era lo que quería cuando el la beso en la boca.

A la chica le sorprendió el beso separándose de él.

"Sabes que me gusta que me mires, tanto como a mi me gusta mirarte." Le dijo y se alejo.

La chica se quedo parada mirando como una tonta como se alejaba. Y antes de darse cuenta, ya lo había alcanzado y lo había tomado de la mano.

"Y sabes que a mi me gusta que me mires, tanto como me gusta mirarte." Le dijo la chica sonriendo. El la miro, la tomo por la cintura y la levanto, ella rió.

Sí, en el día más caluroso de la primavera, todos estaban haciendo algo al mismo tiempo. Y no todo terminaba mal.

Nota del autor: Bueno, les gusto, o no les gusto. Es bastante difícil, escribir solo en el modo de narrador, así que esto me tomo algo así como una hora y cuarto en escribirlo. So espero les guste.

Ginny Posh Spice. R&R Read and review.


End file.
